In today's typical office environment, there are numerous power lines, wires and cables snaking out of the equipment we use and extending to power sources. At a minimum, these power lines, wires and cables are unsightly and in some situations can be unsafe. This is particularly true in today's open office environments where desks are in the open and in various orientations and wires can cross walking routes of employees.
What is needed is a system to conceal the various wires and cables making the office environment more attractive and safer.